Sonny Cooper
by sonnycentral
Summary: Chad unfolded the paper, and was shocked at what he saw. Sonny had doodled ‘Sonny Cooper’ all over the paper; along with hearts and other random phrases such as ‘sparkly eyes.’ Sonny/Chad fluffy one-shot


A/N- I was talking to my friend Jamie and she mentioned Sonny Cooper... so it popped in my head to write this. I to dedicate it to her, **Jizzle Pop **(formerly known as Quills-and-Wands) for being such an awesome friend and author.

Here's some silly Channy fluff for ya! ~Carrie

* * *

Sonny was so bored in math class. She had trouble paying attention to boring numbers.

Instead she began doodling and daydreaming.

At first it just started with little smiley faces, stars, and hearts. Then the hearts made her think of something else. _Chad._

And the stars made her think of his sparkly eyes.

It needed more. She began to draw some flowers, but those just made her think of James- _yuck._

Eventually Sonny had filled in the whole page. She looked at it whole and realized something… amidst all of the cute little pictures, she had also doodled 'Sonny Cooper.'

And it wasn't just once, or even twice, but probably about ten times.

"Are we passing notes?" Ms. Bitterman asked, snatching the paper from Sonny's desk.

Before Sonny could answer, she saw a smirk forming on Ms. Bitterman's face. At least she didn't look too angry. "You can get this back in class tomorrow Sonny. Class dismissed."

Sonny was anxious about her masterpiece; what if Bitterman told Chad? Or she told Marshall? Or someone else saw it? What if Chad saw it?

Nah, she pushed the thought away. Why would he ever go up to Bitterman's desk?

--

The _Mackenzie Falls_ cast entered the stuffy classroom. Chad was so NOT in the mood today.

Chad was surprisingly very smart, especially at math, but lately he had too much on his mind.

Actually the problem was that he couldn't stop thinking about a bubbly brunette from 'Chuckle City.' And I'm not talking about Zora.

"Chad, what's the answer to question 12?" Ms. Bitterman asked hastily.

"20?" He guessed. He didn't really care today.

Ms. Bitterman must have noticed that he wasn't his usual confident self; especially after he answered four questions in a row wrong.

"Chad, I'd like to see you after class," she announced. **Great.**

--

After what seemed like an eternity, Ms. Bitterman dismissed the class and called Chad up to see her.

"What's the problem today?" she asked, irritably.

"I just have had a really bad day," he lied. It hadn't been bad, he just couldn't focus.

He so badly wanted to tell Sonny he cared about her, and hope that she reciprocated. But he doubted either of those would ever happen.

"Well," she said, suddenly in a better mood, "Maybe I have something that will make your day a little brighter," and handed him a folded up piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well I can't say, but could you please go take it to Sonny Monroe for me; I know she probably would like it back."

"Okay," Chad said, surprised by her sudden nice demeanor. He definitely wasn't going to say no. Bitterman was not someone he would argue with. "But how is this supposed to brighten my day?"

"Well, if you do this favor for me, then maybe I'll let you off without a lecture about not paying attention in class. But _don't_ read it," she warned, giving him a scowl.

"Sure thing."

--

Yeah right, like _Chad Dylan Cooper_ was going to NOT read it- _especially_ if it belonged to Sonny.

Chad unfolded the paper, and was shocked at what he saw. Sonny had doodled 'Sonny Cooper' all over the paper; along with hearts and other random phrases such as '_sparkly eyes_.'

He considered keeping it for blackmail or as a memento for himself, but figured Bitterman would ask if Sonny had gotten it back. Man that woman scared him.

--

Chad reached Sonny's dressing room door, and knocked softly.

"Come in," she said airily.

"Oh, hey Chad," she groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Gee, thanks," he remarked sarcastically. "You're not happy to see me?"

"I never am," she lied.

"Liar," he accused.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Whatever Chad, what did you come here for?"

"Well Ms. Bitterman asked me to give you this," he said, handing her the folded up paper.

Sonny's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Um, you didn't read it, did you?" she asked nervously, snatching it out of his hand.

"Oh of course not," he winked, waltzing to the door to leave.

Sonny released a sigh of relief.

"Oh, by the way," he started, twisting back around to face Sonny, "when did I propose to you?"

Sonny's face turned as read as her cherry lip gloss. "Chad!" she whined.

"You said you didn't read it," she spoke softly, eyes now fixated on the floor.

"Well, I guess we both lied then, _didn't we?_" he teased.

Sonny just kept staring down, trying to hide the utter humiliation. "Just leave Chad," she begged.

"_O-kay,"_ he said tauntingly, "then I guess you don't want this." He held up a bright pink Ring Pop.

Sonny stifled a smile.

Chad walked back to her, placing the candy in her hand. He lifted her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Maybe someday Sonny," he cooed.

Her face was blushing, but she let out a little giggle.

"Bye Cooper," she smiled sweetly.

"Goodbye future _Mrs. Cooper_," he winked, smiling to himself.


End file.
